Pas à pas
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Haru est amoureux de Sousuke, mais il n'a pas envie de l'admettre. Seulement voilà Makoto a tout compris, Kisumi aussi, Rin est agaçant et Sousuke agit bizarrement alors tout ne se déroule pas exactement comme le nageur le voudrait...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, voici un "petit" OS sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC et des infimes remerciements à ma bêta xcrowny qui a dû corriger tout cela ;)

Enfin, deux ou trois bonus devraient suivre, notamment la réaction de Rei et Nagisa...

* * *

Posons le décor, la cuisine d'un appartement étudiant pas particulièrement sale, mais pas particulièrement propre non plus. Il y a une table, trois chaises, un évier rempli de mousse et de vaisselle et une fenêtre ouverte. Il est une heure de l'après-midi, le soleil illumine la pièce.

Maintenant les acteurs. Ils sont deux. Un brun, de taille moyenne et aux yeux couleurs océans, qui tient un torchon et essuie consciencieusement une assiette. C'est le propriétaire de l'appartement, Nanase Haruka, même si ces amis l'appellent Haru. Il est en maillot de bain. L'autre être vivant de la pièce est plus grand, légèrement plus musclé et a des cheveux châtains et un regard de chaton. Ce qu'il est évidemment : l'être le plus adorable au monde, Makoto. C'est lui qui a les mains dans l'évier et lave les couverts. Enfin lavait, parce qu'il s'arrête pour se tourner vers son ami :

« Haru ? »

Ton interrogatif. Un peu hésitant.

 _J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je n'ose pas. J'ai besoin de ton assentiment._

Haru hoche la tête. Il n'a pas peur, c'est Makoto.

« Je pense que tu es amoureux de Sousuke. »

Phrase, verbe, sujet, complément. Si le nageur n'était pas lui-même, il aurait fait tomber l'assiette qu'il essuyait. Mais c'est Haruka alors il a juste une micro-expression de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Ah, et il vient également de dépasser sa limite de mot dans une phrase. Pour n'importe qui le connaissant un peu, il est clair qu'il est troublé. Pour Makoto, il vient de toucher dans le mille. Mais comme il connaît son ami par cœur et qu'il sait qu'il réagit plutôt mal à une approche trop directe ou trop certaine, il lâche laconiquement :

« Le nombre de mots que vous avez échangé hier »

Haruka se détend. Rien de sérieux donc. Il a eu peur. Peur d'apprendre quelque chose qu'il refuse de voir depuis deux mois. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement peureux, non. Juste qu'il n'a jamais su gérer les sentiments et qu'il préfère que les choses restent comme elles sont. C'est plus facile. Moins prise de tête.

Même si, s'il faisait l'effort de se pencher un tout petit plus à l'intérieur de sa tête, il verrait que non ce n'est pas si facile et que la prise de tête, elle était déjà là.

Sousuke est l'une des rares personnes qui ne l'a jamais laissé indifférent. Malgré son apparente asociabilité Haru aime les autres, il lui faut juste toujours du temps avant d'apprendre à vraiment les apprécier. Dans le cas de l'autre brun, ce fut immédiat. Et pourtant le meilleur ami de Rin n'avait absolument rien fait pour encourager cela. Enfant, il lui jetait des regards noirs. Adolescent, il l'avait menacé. Bref, leur relation avait été loin de partir sous les meilleurs auspices.

Sauf que les autres n'avaient jamais cessé de vouloir les rapprocher et que, bizarrement, ça avait fini par marcher.

Bon peut-être pas si bizarrement que ça vu qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même ville pour étudier et, avec Rin et son besoin de compagnie, ils avaient rapidement dû apprendre à se fréquenter régulièrement. Et c'était sympa ces soirées tous les quatre avec Makoto.

Un soir par semaine, parfois deux, ils se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de Rin. Rin parlait, Makoto répondait, Sousuke également et Haru écoutait. Ils mangeaient des pizzas. Regardaient des films. Parlaient de natation, d'avenir, d'amour et puis encore de natation. Ils évoquaient leur enfance, leur île natale, l'océan. Rin et Haru se disputaient mais c'étaient rarement sérieux. Makoto faisait l'arbitre. Et Sousuke ?! Sousuke riait en les regardant.

Ouais c'était bien.

Puis Makoto est sorti avec Gou et Rin s'est trouvé un petit-ami australien. Alors, parce qu'ils en avaient pris l'habitude, Sousuke et Haruka ont commencés à se voir un fois par semaine sauf, bien sûr, quand Haru devait partir en compétition. Parfois, rarement, ils allaient dans un bar. Plus souvent ils s'asseyaient dans un parc. Et une fois ils étaient allés chez Yamazaki. Et comme le nageur était particulièrement fatigué ce soir-là, il s'était endormi sur son canapé.

Peu à peu, le nageur avait découvert qu'il appréciait énormément la compagnie de l'autre. Avec lui il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. Il n'essayait pas de convaincre Haruka de la nécessité de sociabiliser et il n'avait pas la susceptibilité de Rin, ni l'énergie débordante de Nagisa ou l'adoration gênante de Rei. Bref c'était presque comme être avec Makoto sauf que Makoto était son meilleur ami et que Sousuke ne l'était pas. Mais il était plus qu'un ami. Et ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence était difficile à décrire.

« Et Kisumi m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'une fille t'a fait une déclaration, tu as jeté un regard bizarre vers Sousuke. »

C'est Makoto qui vient de parler. Evidemment, puisque c'est la seule autre personne dans la pièce et que lui était en train de rêvasser. Haru le regarde en secouant la tête.

« Kisumi »

Et dans son ton, et dans sa posture, on sent tout l'agacement que provoque en lui l'autre jeune homme.

Makoto sourit et répète.

« Kisumi »

Et ça veut tout dire. Parce que certes le garçon aux cheveux roses est une incroyable commère, certes il aime taquiner les gens, certes il adore jeter de la tension dans leurs relations, mais il reste quand même la personne la plus douée pour deviner ce que les gens pensent avec Makoto. La seule différence entre eux, est que l'un est inégalable quand il s'agit de faire comprendre aux gens qu'être en couple ne suffit pas forcément au bonheur et que parfois c'est mieux de partir chacun de son côté quand l'autre s'est spécialisé dans les unions. Sans lui Rei et Nagisa se tourneraient peut-être toujours autour alors que leurs sentiments étaient évidents pour tout le monde. Quant à Rin il baverait encore devant son éphèbe sans oser lui parler…

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Haru mourrait d'envie que son meilleur ami se mêle de sa vie amoureuse. Bien au contraire. De toute manière, dans le cas de Nagisa et dans celui de Rin, les sentiments étaient partagés. Dans son cas, non. Nada. Fallait pas rêver non plus, on n'était pas dans une comédie romantique mais dans la vie. Et dans la vie une fois sur deux les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Ou une fois sur trois… bref ce n'était pas des chiffres très très officiels mais le nageur doutait que quelqu'un se soit réellement amusé à faire des statistiques là-dessus. Et si oui il devait vraiment être triste, et seul.

« Enfin voilà si jamais cela s'avérait être vrai, je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour que vous deveniez un couple, je serais ravi d'apporter mon expérience »

Haru lève les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il serait ravi, la passion de Makoto Tachibana était de rendre les gens heureux. Toutefois si on devait demander l'avis du principal concerné, à savoir lui-même, il était plus heureux si personne ne venait se mêler de ses affaires avec Sousuke, merci. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas en couple mais ils étaient bien comme ils étaient. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ça.

Jamais.

* * *

 **Mardi soir, une piscine municipale.**

Nanase Haruka, nageur professionnel, fait des longueurs. Son entraîneur chronomètre, parfois il laisse échapper quelques mots, des encouragements, des conseils, des reproches…

Puis soudain le silence. Sousuke Yamakazi, un mètre quatre-vingt huit, des muscles qui brillent et un regard de tueur, vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment pour s'approcher du coach.

Et Haruka pense : c'est la première fois. La première fois qu'il vient me voir à la piscine, la première fois depuis qu'il ne peut plus faire de compétition, la première fois depuis que son rêve est inaccessible. Et son cœur se serre. Il a mal pour lui comme il a eu mal pour Rin lorsque celui-ci avait perdu contre lui quand ils étaient enfants, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas tous égaux.

Mais peut-être que Sousuke a fait son deuil maintenant, peut-être que désormais il peut entrer dans une piscine sans ressentir le manque. Peut-être.

Haru n'a aucun moyen de le savoir. Ils ne parlent pas de ça quand ils sont ensembles. De Rin, de Makoto, de leurs études hors sport et des plats qu'ils ont mangé. Jamais de leurs émotions, encore moins de leurs déceptions.

Et même si là maintenant il meurt d'envie de lui poser la question, il ne le fera pas. Trop de mots à prononcer, trop de sous-entendus possibles. Sousuke sait certainement qu'il tient à lui mais quand même, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui avouer à demi-mot.

Alors Haru se tait et s'arrête au bord de l'eau pour sortir le plus vite possible de la piscine et éloigner son ami au maximum de l'étendue d'eau. Sauf que voilà en face de lui Sousuke lui tend la main, et son cœur s'emballe.

Au visage du meilleur ami de Rin se superpose celui de son propre meilleur ami. Makoto. Makoto qui lui a dit trois jours plus tôt :

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu n'as rien à perdre. »

Vraiment ?

Après un mince sourire à son « sauveur », le nageur se laisse remonter comme une poupée.

Foutu Tachibana, il fallait toujours qu'il se sente obligé de jouer les cupidons. Et satané Yamazaki qui faisait n'importe quoi aujourd'hui, le voilà qui vient lui amener sa serviette pour qu'il se sèche. Mais qu'avait-il donc ?

« L'entraîneur m'a dit que tu avais battu ton record personnel lors de la qualification pour les championnats du monde. Et donc que tu étais qualifié. »

Oh… Alors il est vraiment guéri.

Ou du moins les plaies ne sont plus aussi à vifs qu'avant.

« Oui. »

Bon, niveau réponse intelligente il aurait pu trouver mieux. Mais de un Haru ne connaît absolument pas l'état émotionnel de son ami, et ne risque pas d'en savoir plus car il ne lui posera certainement pas de question, et aussi il est loin d'être la personne la plus douée quand il s'agit de relations sociales. Bien au contraire même.

Heureusement Sousuke ne semble pas avoir attendu d'autres réponses à son commentaire et il lui sourit.

S'il veut perturber son ami c'est réussi. Dieu merci Haruka a un visage très peu expressif, ça lui évite d'avoir à donner des explications gênantes sur les raisons de son rougissement.

« Sinon j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer… »

Ah. Arrêt sur image. Le nageur se sèche avec sa serviette, au loin on voit son entraîneur qui discute avec un autre de ses protégés. Au fond, l'équipe de water-polo vient d'entrer. Et au centre de l'écran, Sousuke qui a l'air grave. Enfin plus grave que d'habitude.

Inquiétant. Mais pas surprenant.

Trop de détails ne collent pas depuis qu'il est arrivé dans la piscine. Son comportement, son détachement, ses paroles…

« Je vais me remettre au sport. Je reprends la natation.

\- Mais ton épaule ! »

C'est un cri qui les surprend tous les deux. Et pas seulement, toute la piscine se tourne vers eux.

Haru tourne la tête, refusant d'affronter le regard de son ami. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a crié, ou plutôt il ne le sait que trop bien et ça lui fait peur. Peur de voir que peu à peu ses sentiments sont en train de devenir maîtres de lui. Et puis ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de raisonner quelqu'un.

En même temps ce n'est pas non plus totalement de sa faute. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Sousuke de lui annoncer ça comme ça ?! Et pourquoi d'abord à lui ? Parce que son ami pense qu'il le prendra mieux que Rin ? Si c'est ça, il se trompe lourdement. Bon d'accord Haru ne fera pas de scandale. Enfin, là on en était pas passé loin mais s'il arrive à se reprendre, il n'y aura pas de scandale. Juste des remarques de temps en temps, des conseils, et un appel à l'aide à Makoto. Makoto le grand frère qui débarquera pour expliquer à leur ami, combien il fallait prendre soin de sa santé…

« Tu as peur que je ne devienne plus fort que toi ?

\- Je ne nage que le crawl _1_. »

Sourires gênés des deux côtés, mais la blague du plus grand a un peu détendu l'atmosphère. Les autres personnes sont retournées à leurs occupations et les deux jeunes hommes finissent tranquillement de ranger leurs affaires. Enfin Haru range ses affaires et Sousuke l'aide.

Une fois terminé ils se dirigent ensemble vers la voiture du nageur. Celui-ci jette un regard étonné dans les environs mais son ami lui avoue être venu à pied. Il avait besoin de marcher.

Haru ne pose pas plus de questions et ouvre la porte conducteur en demandant où l'autre brun veut aller. Celui-ci hausse les épaules. Puis ils se regardent.

C'est bizarre. Terriblement intense et le nageur professionnel sent son cœur qui fait des pirouettes. Il a envie de tourner la tête mais en même temps il n'y arrive pas.

Il est beau. Terriblement beau.

Et il a envie de l'embrasser. C'est un désir fort, puissant. Tellement puissant qui lui rappelle son attraction pour l'eau. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça pour quelqu'un. C'est terrifiant et, en même temps, il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre. En plus, Sousuke a l'air perdu lui aussi et peut-être que finalement Makoto a raison, peut-être que oui il faut qu'il ose.

Soudain un chien aboie. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est suffisant pour briser l'espèce d'enchantement qui s'était installé entre eux. Haru tourne la clé de la voiture.

« J'ai faim et la flemme de préparer à manger. On va au restaurant. Et c'est moi qui paie.

Pas question, tu conduis déjà et c'est ta voiture qu'on utilise, je ne vais pas en plus te laisser m'offrir le repas. »

Silence. Puis soupir. Yamazaki lève les yeux au ciel, Nanase regarde la route.

« J'accepte si tu dors chez moi. Et que je peux te payer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi j'irais dormir chez toi alors que mon appartement est dans la même ville ?

\- Parce que demain matin tu viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Et avant que tu poses la moindre question, non tu ne sauras rien avant demain. C'est une surprise. »

Bon clairement quelque chose s'était passé avec Sousuke. Quelque chose de bizarre. Est-ce que Makoto lui aurait parlé ? Ce n'est pas son genre. Kisumi ? Peut-être, mais si Sousuke a vraiment des doutes sur les sentiments du nageur à son égard, il ne l'inviterait pas à dormir chez lui. Sauf si c'est réciproque bien sûr, mais vraiment il n'y a pas moyen que ce soit ça. On n'est pas dans une comédie romantique pour fille en mal d'émotion mais dans la vraie vie.

Toute à sa réflexion, le jeune homme n'est pas vraiment dans sa conduite et heureusement que Sousuke garde un œil attentif car sinon ils auraient vraiment fini par avoir un accident. Ou ils n'auraient jamais trouvé le restaurant.

Et heureusement que c'est Sousuke et pas Makoto ou Rin ou n'importe lequel de ses autres amis car, même s'il avait forcément remarqué sa distraction, il ne fait aucun commentaire et agit comme si tout s'était passé normalement.

Une fois entré dans la _Rivière d'argent_ ils s'installent dans un coin, leur coin, et commande de quoi se restaurer.

Bœuf pour Sousuke. Maquereau pour Haru. Un peu de saké et du riz en accompagnement. Rien de bien inhabituel. C'est rassurant. Un peu de routine dans cette soirée pleine de surprise.

Comme à leur habitude ils ne parlent pas tout de suite, profitant d'abord du repas qui leur est proposé.

Puis, une fois le repas bien entamé, le plus grand pose ses baguettes d'une manière presque solennelle. Du genre : il faut qu'on discute.

Kisumi lui a parlé. Forcément. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité. Mais alors pourquoi lui proposer de venir chez lui après ? Pour tester sa réaction ? Vérifier les dires de leur insupportable ami aux cheveux roses ?

« J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas ravi d'apprendre que je reprenais la natation et évidemment c'est compréhensible, déclare alors Sousuke. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai parlé avec les kinés. Ils ont dit que c'était bon. Enfin si, bien sûr, je ne reprenais pas la compétition.

\- Je croyais que c'était la compétition qui t'intéressait dans la natation. Que, si tu ne pouvais pas gagner, cela ne t'intéressait pas de nager.

\- Et bien je me trompais. Bien sûr j'ai besoin de compétition dans ma vie mais pas seulement. Nager est important pour moi aussi.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je t'ai dit que je reprenais le sport, j'ai menti. J'ai déjà repris. Cela fait quelques semaines que j'ai commencé à courir. Pour le moment je suis loin d'avoir le niveau mais dans un an ou un peu plus, je compte bien commencer à faire quelques marathons.

\- Tu en as parlé à Rin ?

\- Non pas encore, je redoute un peu sa réaction. Si tu pouvais m'épauler ce serait bien d'ailleurs **.** »

Regard en biais. D'une part à cause du choix de mot : « épauler ». D'autre part parce que Haruka ne sait pas vraiment comment son ami en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il pouvait l'aider dans son conflit avec son meilleur ami. Même si conflit est un bien grand mot.

« Comment ? »

Rougissement.

Arrêt sur image. Zoom.

Oui, rougissement.

À ce stade de la soirée, Haruka se dit que si son ami lui annonce qu'il est en fait un extraterrestre, il le croira sans hésiter. Parce que vraiment, vraiment, il y a trop de trucs bizarres.

« Comment ? répète-il.

\- J'aimerais que nous nagions ensemble. Comme ça tu seras témoin que je ne fais pas d'excès et, en cas de problème, je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi pour me secourir. Au bout de quelques séances nous préviendrons Rin. »

Haru hoche la tête. C'est un bon plan. Et passer du temps dans l'eau avec Sousuke, bien sûr qu'il est d'accord.

Le reste du repas se passe dans un silence apaisant. Le futur steward ne proteste pas quand son ami paye le repas et le nageur accepte de le suivre alors qu'il l'emmène chez lui.

Sousuke allume la télé et ils commencent à regarder un drama. Ce n'est pas spécialement passionnant et le sportif finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de son hôte.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a une couverture et un oreiller tandis que Sousuke lui demande s'il préfère un thé ou un café. L'autre jeune homme a des grands cernes sous les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pendant la nuit.

Heureusement pour lui il n'a cours que l'après-midi ce jour-là.

Heureusement pour lui Haru ne pose aucune question.

* * *

 **Changement de scène, jeudi soir, Piscine municipale de Kyoto.**

Deux hommes dans une piscine, l'un dans l'eau, l'autre au bord.

Haru termine tranquillement sa douzième longueur tandis que Sousuke le regarde en se séchant. Il a l'air heureux. Vraiment, vraiment heureux.

Comme lors de cette soirée de fin d'année où ils avaient fêté son anniversaire. Ou lorsque Rin a gagné sa première course nationale.

Haru se demande si c'est le fait de reprendre la natation qui lui fait cet effet ou si c'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Il aimerait lui poser la question. Mais ce serait étrange de sa part. Alors il se tait et profite. Profite à fond de ce moment à deux et avec l'eau.

Finalement il sort de la piscine et rejoint son camarade.

Celui-ci déclare en riant :

« Déjà ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu quitterais l'eau aussi facilement.

\- J'ai nagé toute la journée déjà. Et nous sommes là depuis une heure. »

 _Et je suis là pour toi aussi._

Cette réponse lui donne droit à un regard amusé bien que troublé. Haru se demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de son ami parce que soudain l'ambiance est bizarre et ils sont à moitiés nus et seuls.

Dans une comédie romantique ils se seraient alors embrassés et auraient fait l'amour dans l'eau.

Mauvaise idée de penser à ça. Haru sent soudain son corps devenir brûlant. C'est étrange comme sensation mais pas totalement nouveau. Depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Sousuke, il lui est arrivé plusieurs fois de rêver de l'autre jeune homme et au réveil certaines parties de son corps semblaient plus actives que d'autres. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas asexuel, seulement qu'il avait besoin de sentiments pour ressentir du désir.

Bon, par contre si Sousuke pouvait ne pas s'approcher avec son foutu regard, parce que là Haru ne répondait plus de rien.

Et le plus grand continue d'avancer vers lui et Haru de reculer et il tombe dans la piscine.

« Haru, hurla son ami avant de plonger pour le secourir. »

Ce qui est débile, même s'il a chuté et qu'en effet il aurait pu se faire un peu mal, Haru est quand même nageur professionnel, il n'allait pas se noyer !

Enfin ça c'est qu'il veut dire à Sousuke parce qu'au même moment il se rend compte que son ami le tient contre lui, qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas assez habillés, et bien trop mouillés, et qu'à la base s'il est tombé dans la piscine c'est justement pour éviter ce contact.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie Haru rougit vraiment avant de finalement réussir à aligner trois mots

« Repose-moi Sousuke »

Et Sousuke ne dit rien. Il le repose juste avant d'attraper ses vêtements dans l'intention claire de se changer.

Haruka le suit de près et, quand il entre dans la cabine, il a le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de se passer et il n'est pas certain de vouloir vraiment comprendre mais, clairement, ces entraînements nocturnes avec son ami n'étaient peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Même s'il a apprécié chaque minute. Surtout parce qu'il a apprécié chaque minute.

Il pensait que l'eau détournerait son attention de l'autre jeune homme. Il se trompait. Nager avec Sousuke, côte à côte, lui a fait comprendre à quel point il se sent entier quand ils sont tous les deux, et à quel point il l'apprécie.

S'ils continuent ces séances, il va juste devenir encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Alors, quand il sortira de cette cabine, il ira voir l'autre brun et) lui dira qu'il arrête. Que c'était bien mais qu'il a l'impression de trahir Rin. Ou une autre bêtise dans le même genre.

Alors il sort et voit Sousuke. Sousuke qui lui sourit.

Haru le rejoint et ne dit rien. Il répond à son sourire.

Avec une étrange coordination les deux jeunes hommes sortent de la piscine et commencent à marcher dans les rues de Kyoto. L'un d'eux propose qu'ils aillent manger chez lui, il a acheté du maquereau hier. L'autre acquiesce.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruit dans la rue. Peu de voitures. Ils profitent du calme.

Un peu trop peut-être, Haru dans ses pensées bute sur une racine. Et même s'il ne tombe pas, pas vraiment, Sousuke le rattrape.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ils sont l'un contre l'autre et le nageur se demande ce qu'il a fait avant pour avoir un karma aussi pourri. Puis il se dit que, perdu pour perdu, il peut bien écouter le conseil de Makoto et embrasser celui qu'il aime.

Il ferme les yeux et approche ses lèvres.

« Sousuke ! Haru ! Comment allez-vous ? »

\- Kisumi !

* * *

 **Dimanche soir. Vol Tokyo-Melbourne. Première classe.**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sirote un jus de pomme tandis qu'il parle avec animation à son ami qui a, quant à lui, un air un peu ennuyé sur son visage.

Depuis une heure, Haru écoutait Rin avec plus ou moins d'attention suivant le sujet de son monologue. Ainsi s'il avait bien retenu tous les détails concernant leur programme de la semaine, il avait plus ou moins décroché lorsque son coéquipier avait commencé à parler de son amant et de combien il était content de le voir, et comme il était merveilleux _et cetera et cetera_.

C'était presque aussi mièvre que Rei et Nagisa. Presque. La veille le brun avait passé la journée avec eux et à la fin, il ne pouvait plus les supporter.

Toutes les deux minutes, ils s'appelaient par des petits noms ridicules avant de se regarder avec adoration et de s'embrasser, oubliant totalement sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse exprès de tousser. Ses deux amis gênés s'arrêtaient quelques minutes avant de recommencer au prochain croisement. À la fin, le nageur avait fini par décider de marcher seul devant.

« Tu m'écoutes ? s'écrie soudain Rin en attrapant son épaule. »

Oups, grillé. Le jeune brun repose son regard sur Rin, se demandant si celui-ci lui avait posé une question, ce qui expliquerait l'arrêt de son monologue. Mais quel type de question ?

« Oui ?

\- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait entre toi et Sousuke.

\- On est amis.

\- Justes amis ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Mais c'était une épidémie ma parole, qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous à lui parler de l'autre brun et de leur probable relation ? Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choses à faire ? Comme par exemple s'occuper de leurs propres couples…

Enfin c'était sûrement la faute de Kisumi, c'était lui qui était allé colporter des rumeurs idiotes. Bon peut-être pas totalement idiotes le concernant vu que, bon, il avait en effet des sentiments pour l'autre jeune homme, mais par contre d'où est-ce qu'il sortait qu'ils étaient en couple ?« Quand on écoute Kisumi, on n'a pas cette impression »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Evidemment que l'autre abruti de serveur était à l'origine de tout cela.

« Quand on écoute Kisumi, on entend beaucoup de bêtises.

\- Alors tu nies qu'il vous a croisé jeudi soir dans la rue ?

\- Non.

\- Donc il a raison.

\- Parce que maintenant se promener avec un ami le soir c'est interdit ? C'est réservé uniquement aux couples ?

\- Non, mais apparemment vous étiez à deux doigts de vous embrasser.

\- Je suis tombé, il m'a rattrapé. C'est tout.

\- Il ne te plaît pas ?

\- Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Sousuke est mon ami, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez absolument qu'il y ait plus ?

\- Vous ?

\- Makoto, Kisumi et toi. Dieu merci ni Rei, ni Nagisa ne m'ont parlé de ça. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que la moitié de nos amis sont bis ou gays que nous le sommes également.

\- Sousuke est gay. 'Fin clairement il est plus intéressé par les gars que par les filles. »

Haru laisse tomber le magazine qu'il venait de prendre. À la base celui-ci devait lui servir de couverture pour éviter une conversation gênante avec son coéquipier mais apparemment ils ont déjà la conversation et c'est vraiment trop tard pour changer de sujet et Rin, mon dieu, Rin :

« Et tu crois vraiment que c'est à toi de me le dire ? Rin, tu connais la signification du mot 'privé' » ?

\- Vous êtes amis.

\- Et alors ? Il ne m'en avait pas parlé donc il devait sûrement avoir une raison. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de temps pour s'assumer, peut-être qu'il préfère éviter de parler de relation quand on est ensemble ou peut-être qu'il avait juste peur que je me comporte bizarrement si je l'apprenais. Bref, il y a des milliers de raisons et tu ne peux pas juste te dire que tu vas décider pour lui et donc je te conseille fortement d'arrêter de parler sans réfléchir pour au minimum tout le trajet. Merci.

\- Pourquoi tu agirais bizarrement ? Je suis gay, Nagisa et Nitori aussi, Kisumi est bi et tu n'as réagis bizarrement avec aucun d'entre nous alors pourquoi ce serait le cas avec Sousuke ? À part bien sûr si, contrairement à ce que tu dis, il ne te laisse pas indifférent. »

Le brun inspire un grand coup avant de fusiller le roux du regard. Clairement ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une conversation constructive avec Rin, surtout quand il a une idée en tête et là il a une idée en tête. Alors, Haru aura beau argumenter **,** rien ne fera oublier à son ami qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose entre Sousuke et lui.

Du coup, plutôt que de perdre son temps en palabre inutile, il commence la lecture du magazine bien que c'est plutôt difficile puisque c'est en anglais et que, même s'il avait dû faire des progrès en tant qu'athlète international, les langues n'étaient vraiment pas son domaine de prédilection.

Ce qui bien sûr faisait bien rire ses amis, après tout il ne parlait déjà pas énormément sa propre langue alors pourquoi le ferait-il avec les autres ?

Quant à Rin, il ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le reste du trajet et ne tente plus de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Peut-être que si finalement il avait compris qu'Haru ne voulait vraiment, vraiment, pas parler de ça.

* * *

 **Chambre d'un prestigieux hôtel, jeudi, 21h30, le téléphone sonne**

Rin décroche.

« Ah, c'est toi Sousuke »

Haru regarde son ami et une esquisse de sourire se dessine devant son évidente déception. Bien sûr que son colocataire aurait préféré un autre interlocuteur, ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Mattews, néanmoins il est à peu près certain que leur ami commun ne va pas vraiment apprécier. Et clairement le nageur le comprend. Les appels à l'international coûtent chers, trop pour son salaire d'étudiant, néanmoins cela ne l'empêche pas de penser à son meilleur ami et tenter d'être toujours là pour lui. Tout le monde ne le fait pas.

Makoto par exemple… Mais Haru ne lui en veut pas. Leur lien est assez fort pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de parler pour penser à l'autre. Et puis parler au téléphone n'est vraiment pas le truc de celui qu'on surnomme le dauphin. En fait, parler tout court ce n'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé pour être tout à fait honnête.

« Ouais, Haru est extraordinaire, je pense sincèrement que si l'un d'entre nous peut aller viser un podium aux championnats du monde c'est lui. »

Ah. Ils parlent de lui. Plus intéressé qu'il ne voudrait l'être, le brun tente de se rapprocher de son ami. Et si bien sûr toutes les paroles de Rin sont claires, il n'arrive qu'à avoir quelques mots de Sousuke.

 _Félicitations._

 _Secret._

 _Rien._

 _Veille sur lui._

 _Amoureux. Rencard. Demain. Guimauve._

Le sujet vient de dériver sur un thème qui passionne beaucoup moins Haru et dont il entend déjà assez parler tous les jours alors il finit par s'éloigner.

Puis quelqu'un toque à la porte de leur chambre et le brun sait. Il sait et ça le fait rire parce que vraiment, en plus d'avoir toutes les qualités physiques d'un prince de conte de fée, il faut en plus qu'il ait le sens du timing ?

Haru ouvre la porte et Matthews se jette dans la pièce, Rin le voit et…

Le brun souffle un grand coup avant d'attraper le téléphone qui vient d'être lancer sur le lit alors que Rin s'est retrouvé dans les bras de son australien.

À l'autre bout du fil, Sousuke est inquiet.

« Rin ? Rin ? Que se passe-t-il ? Rin répond moi !

\- Matthews vient d'arriver, explique Haruka calmement. Tu vas devoir attendre.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'ils auront fini avant au minimum une heure ? Et il est hors de question que j'attende autant. D'ailleurs bonne chance à toi pour les supporter.

\- J'ai survécu à Rei et Nagisa.

\- Pas faux. Sinon Rin m'a dit que tous tes chronos étaient excellents et qu'il pensait que tu pouvais aller loin.

\- Rin exagère.

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je te demande à toi.

\- La finale est atteignable.

\- Cool. »

Oui, cool. Comme le sentiment qui l'étreint alors qu'il parle avec Sousuke, alors que sa voix atteint ses oreilles et qu'il se rend soudain compte que, durant toute la semaine en Australie, il avait une boule dans le ventre et qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Mais là d'entendre Sousuke, de parler avec lui-même si ce n'est que pour des banalités… Il se sent vraiment entier alors qu'il ne savait pourtant pas qu'il était incomplet.

Un court regard vers les deux amoureux finit par achever de le convaincre et quand il parle finalement de nouveau c'est pour penser à voix haute :

« Tu me manques »

Et aussitôt il regrette ces paroles. Mais c'est trop tard et son cœur s'emballe tandis qu'au bout de la ligne Sousuke ne dit rien.

Haru veut raccrocher et courir se cacher dans son lit. Toutefois il sait que s'il fait ça ce sera encore pire. Il sait aussi qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, faire passer ça pour de la simple amitié sauf que sa gorge est sèche et qu'aucun mot n'en sort.

Enfin après une éternité, Yamazaki répond :

« Tu me manques aussi ».

* * *

 **Un bar un peu vide. Un peu miteux mais pas délabré. Un seul client saoul dans le fond de la pièce. Un jeune homme brun au bar qui discute avec le barman. Un beau barman avec des cheveux roses qui illumine la pièce.**

« Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Sousuke ?

\- Arrête.

\- Sujet gênant ? Tu préfères qu'on reparle de nos années collège ? »

\- Haussement d'épaule. Kisumi sourit, essuie un verre et commence à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

De leurs anciens professeurs parce qu'il a croisé monsieur Otohari la semaine dernière, des bêtises qu'ils ont fait ensemble, de Makoto et de son crush pour lui à l'époque, de sa jalousie pour Haru, de son petit frère, de Makoto, de Rin et son australien, du bar, de ses futures recettes de cocktail.

Et Haru écoute en sirotant son saké. Il ne l'avouera certainement jamais mais il apprécie la compagnie de Kisumi. Il a la foutue manie de se mêler des affaires d'autrui et d'être un peu envahissant mais il est de bonne compagnie, très souvent d'excellente humeur et il est toujours là pour vous changer les idées.

En outre, le nageur trouve très touchant les sentiments que l'autre éprouve pour son meilleur ami, il est admiratif et surtout compatit sincèrement avec lui. En effet, même si Kisumi enchaîne les relations et qu'il apprécie réellement chacun de ses partenaires d'un soir ou d'un peu plus, il est évident qu'il a toujours de sentiments pour Makoto.

Alors oui d'une certaine manière il admire Kisumi. Savoir que l'amour qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un ne nous sera jamais retourné, ça c'est une douleur que Nanase Haruka n'est pas certain d'être capable de supporter.

C'est la principale raison qui explique pourquoi il n'a pas encore reparlé à Sousuke depuis l'épisode du téléphone. Même si bien sûr il n'a pas explicitement avoué ses sentiments, le jeune homme sait que son ami est loin d'être idiot et qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il ait compris. En plus, son évitement peut être tout à fait expliqué par l'approche des mondiaux et son besoin de se concentrer. C'est l'explication qu'il donnera si l'autre brun n'a pas tout compris et se demande pourquoi il l'évite.

« Haru… je pense que tu devrais te retourner. Lentement. Et je t'assure je n'ai rien fait. »

Le conseil de Kisumi sort le nageur de sa rêverie et il fait comme demander.

Il a un mini arrêt cardiaque.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il y a un grand brun aux yeux bleus. Il porte un T-shirt avec un dessin d'ancre et un jean un peu serré.

« Sousuke…

\- Hey Haru, je ne pensais pas te trouver là.

\- Moi non plus »

Derrière le bar, Kisumi, sincèrement agacé, lève les yeux au ciel et s'éloigne un peu d'eux. S'ils étaient en pleines possessions de leurs capacités de réflexion, Sousuke et Haru se demanderaient certainement pourquoi il ne reste pas avec eux. Après tout, il est leur ami et pour le moment il n'y a pas d'autres clients qui l'obligeraient à privilégier son travail à ses relations sociales. Seulement il est possible que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarque le mouvement de leur ami, trop occupé à se battre du regard.

Puis, après un long silence, Sousuke détourne légèrement le regard et demande :

« Comment se passe ton entraînement ? »

Dans le bar, tout le monde retrouve son souffle. Sauf Haru bien sûr. Haru qui sait qu'il doit répondre. Haru qui se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Haru qui se rend compte qu'il est terrifié.

Ainsi c'est ça tomber amoureux, passer sans cesse du chaud au froid, se remettre en question toutes les deux minutes et surtout savoir que la probabilité d'un rejet est dix fois plus importante que lorsqu'on propose son amitié à quelqu'un.

« Bien. Demain on pourrait nager ensemble. Comme ça tu…

\- Je pourrais être témoin.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est une bonne idée. »

Dans le ton de Sousuke il y a comme une touche d'amertume. Comme s'il voulait quelque chose qu'Haru ne semblait pas lui donner. Mais peut-être que c'est juste une impression, une illusion créée par les désirs du nageur car soudain Sousuke commande un verre et s'installe au bar juste à côté de lui.

Kisumi qui est revenu pour le servir, fait une blague afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et finalement les deux hommes commencent à parler tranquillement. Tout est redevenu normal.

Enfin, presque.

Lorsque finalement après une vingtaine de minutes à converser avec le barman et le futur steward, Haru annonce qu'il va s'en aller, Sousuke le suit. Ils font quelques mètres hors du bar et soudain une douleur intense au niveau de son bras gauche fait pousser un cri au nageur. Sousuke vient de lui attraper le bras et l'ancien papillonneur n'a pas perdu de sa force malgré son arrêt du sport intensif.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours t'enfuir ? »

Haruka baisse les yeux. Oui il sait. Néanmoins ce n'est pas ça qui va le convaincre de faire face.

« Est-ce que tu peux me laisser au moins jusqu'aux mondiaux ?

\- Si tu arrêtes de m'éviter.

\- Je ne t'évite pas ! »

Haussement des sourcils significatifs. Clairement l'autre n'est pas dupe. Ce n'est pas spécialement étonnant. Il n'y a qu'Haru qui pouvait éventuellement se mentir à lui-même en prétextant que non, il n'évitait pas Sousuke, il avait juste besoin de moins sortir pour s'entraîner.

Et il se rapproche de lui. Dans quelques secondes si Haru ne fait rien sa tête se retrouvera contre le torse de Sousuke. S'il recule, ça mettra plus de temps mais ils finiront bien par tomber sur un mur ou un arbre et le résultat sera le même.

« On se voit demain, murmure finalement le nageur à contrecœur.

On se voit demain, répond Sousuke et il lâche son bras. »

Soulagé son ancien prisonnier s'éloigne doucement de lui jusqu'au moment où il l'interpelle :

« Haru !

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne mentais pas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu me manquais vraiment. »

Et le nageur, qui sentait déjà qu'il n'était pas loin de l'arrêt cardiaque, lit dans les yeux de celui qu'il aime une autre phrase qu'il ne prononcera certainement pas à voix haute.

 _« Tu me manques »_

* * *

 **Ecole de Kyoto, escaliers extérieurs, trois étudiants discutent en fumant, un autre ramasse ses affaires tombées sur les marches aidé par une jolie étudiante étrangère, enfin un sportif professionnel attend au niveau des premières marches.**

Finalement Makoto finit par arriver et rejoint Haru.

« Tu n'as pas d'entraînement ? »

Haussement d'épaule. Grimace.

C'est bien assez pour que le châtain comprenne exactement ce qu'il se passe. Des années d'une amitié quasi exclusive ont fait qu'il leur est bien impossible de se mentir l'un à l'autre. Certaines fois c'est embêtant, d'autres comme là c'est plutôt pratique.

En effet Makoto ne pose aucune question, ce qui arrange les affaires de son meilleur ami qui n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet en public.

Ils marchent en silence, montent dans un métro et le futur entraîneur commence à parler de ses cours, de son frère, de sa sœur. Il sait qu'Haru ne l'écoute pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas bien important. Surtout c'est compréhensible. Le problème ne vient pas du fait que son ami ne s'intéresse pas à lui, mais plutôt que pour le moments ses soucis sont trop importants et lui occupent trop l'esprit pour qu'il puisse réellement faire attention à quelque chose d'autre.

Et le principal c'est qu'il soit assez avec lui pour ne pas louper l'arrêt et le suivre quand il descend du métro pour arriver après cinq petites minutes jusqu'à chez lui. C'est là que finalement Haru parle.

« Il sait.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai fait une erreur.

\- Et il a réagit comment ?

\- Il veut qu'on parle mais je lui ai demandé d'attendre jusqu'aux mondiaux. Depuis on se voit et on fait comme si de rien n'était mais ça ne durera pas. La compétition est dans deux semaines. C'est trop court. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je n'ai pas envie que ça change entre nous, ni de perdre son amitié, et surtout je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre que non il n'est pas amoureux de moi. J'aurais aimé que tout reste comme avant.

\- Je pense qu'il t'aime. Non j'en suis quasiment certain. Il t'a pratiquement embrassé et ne dis pas non, Kisumi aime peut-être exagérer les choses mais il lui arrive aussi de dire juste la vérité et là je sais qu'il disait vrai. Quand vous êtes ensemble il est super prévenant. Le jour où tu as payé son repas, il t'a invité à dormir chez lui. Je peux affirmer que durant toute notre soirée karaoké à quatre avec Gou, il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux une seule fois. Tu es la personne à qu'il a demandé de nager avec lui. Et si quand même je me trompe, alors sache que je serais là pour toi comme je l'ai toujours été. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. »

Haru hoche doucement la tête, sonné par ces révélations, touché par cette déclaration. Puis Makoto le serre dans ses bras et il le laisse faire. Etre contre Makoto n'était en rien comparable à être contre Sousuke, là il n'avait pas de sensation bizarre, pas de malaise, il était juste bien.

Ils auraient pu rester là des heures sauf que Gou rentre.

« Dis donc Haru, tu ne serais pas en train de me piquer mon petit-ami ? Parce que si c'est le cas je te préviens que je ne me laisserais pas faire sans me battre. Jamais je n'autoriserai ces magnifiques pectoraux à partir loin de moi.

\- Tu t'intéresses seulement à mes pectoraux ?

\- Tes quadriceps et tes abdominaux sont un bonus plus qu'appréciable. Enfin passons, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Haru ? Et pourquoi mon cher et tendre t'étrangle-t-il comme un bébé koala ?

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires Gou, protesta Makoto. Laisse-le tranquille.

\- Oh… Sousuke. »

Le nageur rougit violemment à ses paroles. Ou, plus exactement, ses pommettes prirent des couleurs parce que c'était de Nanase Haruka qu'on parlait et qu'il a le visage aussi expressif qu'un caillou. Bref, il rougit et la rousse sourit. D'un sourire de crocodile prêt à dévorer sa proie.

« Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux ces derniers temps. J'étais très déçue d'apprendre cela par lui, je pensais qu'on était proche tous les deux.

\- Apprendre quoi ?

\- Oh tu sais, que tu es attiré par les hommes. »

Bon, apparemment Rin avait vraiment du mal avec les notions de privé et de secret ces derniers temps. Rien d'extrêmement nouveau ni de surprenant vu son caractère de drama queen toujours prête à crier ses sentiments sur tous les toits, néanmoins comme il s'était calmé depuis sa mise en couple, Haru pensait qu'il avait grandi. Il se trompait.

« Tu ne nies même pas. Après c'est certain que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux filles non plus, mais vu ton obsession pour l'eau je te pensais asexuel. Ça fait bizarre de voir que je me trompais et encore plus bizarre de t'imaginer avec Sousuke. Mais ce n'est pas déplaisant, tous ces muscles ensemble… Vous me laisserez regarder ?

\- Gou ! Laisse-le un peu tranquille ! intervint alors Makoto avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami et de s'excuser. Désolé, j'aurais voulu t'éviter cela mais c'est raté.

\- Tu n'es pas marrant Mako, t'es toujours de son côté, protesta la jeune fille avant de donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son cher et tendre. »

Celui-ci lui fait un petit sourire pour se faire pardonner tout en poussant Haru vers la sortie. Le nageur ne se fait pas prier et s'empresse de sortir de leur appartement. Juste assez rapidement pour entendre une dernière phrase :

« Et puis c'était quoi ce 'vous me laisserez regarder' ? Je ne te suffis plus ? »

Le brun presse le pas, il n'a vraiment pas envie de se retrouver pris dans leur dispute de couple même si ce n'était absolument pas sérieux et qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Si Makoto est généralement calme, Gou est assez explosive pour deux et ils étaient devenus assez coutumier de ces échanges qu'aucun d'eux ne prenait au sérieux. Chez les Matsuoka seul le frère transforme des cailloux en montagne.

Dehors une brise légère se lève et le nageur se hâte d'attraper un métro pour rentrer à son studio.

Une fois rentré chez lui, son portable vibre. Makoto vient de lui envoyer un mail.

 _On se tient au courant. Et attention cette fois ne va pas broyer du noir seul dans ton coin ! Ou j'envoie Gou pour te remettre les idées en place et elle est beaucoup moins charitable que moi._

Haru n'en doute pas.

* * *

 **Une semaine, deux jours et quatre heures après la course qui l'avait propulsé au cinquième rang mondial, Nanase Haruka se retrouva face à Sousuke.**

Tous deux avaient été invité par Rin pour fêter les excellents résultats de l'équipe japonaise et plus précisément d'Haru lors des mondiaux. Haru avait hésité à venir mais Makoto était venu le chercher et ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le choix.

« Tu as fait un top cinq mondial, tu peux bien réussir à affronter l'homme que tu aimes, avait affirmé le châtain qui avait l'air de vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait. »

Le nageur, lui, était beaucoup moins certain mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. S'il ne venait pas, Rin ferait une crise et il briserait sa promesse faite à Sousuke. Il était peut-être lâche mais il avait quand même un certain sens de l'honneur.

Donc voilà comment Nanase Haruka se retrouve dans la cuisine de Rin Matsuoka pour chercher un peu d'eau et qu'il croise le chemin de Yamazaki Sousuke ouvrant une bouteille de saké.

« Yamazaki.

\- Nanase. »

Ils s'affrontent du regard. Ce qui commence à devenir assez récurrent, ils en sont bien conscients. Mais bon ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils communiquent peu par la parole et principalement par des gestes. Donc ils s'affrontent du regard et cette fois c'est Haru qui gagne. Plus tard, Sousuke prétextera qu'il avait déjà bu trop de saké mais franchement personne n'est vraiment dupe. S'il a perdu cette fois-là, c'est parce qu'il était encore plus stressé qu'Haru.

« On doit parler. En privé.

\- Chambre de Rin.

\- Il n'y est pas ? »

Le plus petit hausse les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en sait rien. Toutefois il espère vraiment que non car si l'autre y était, il n'y serait sûrement pas seul, et la soirée était déjà assez éprouvante pour que Haru ne souhaite pas subir un traumatisme de plus.

Heureusement Rin est dans le salon et discute avec Rei qui, quant à lui, regarde avec dépit et désir un Nagisa complètement déchaîné sur la piste de danse. Et de l'autre côté de la pièce Matthews semble avoir un débat animé avec Kisumi. Connaissant les deux personnalités et leurs centres d'intérêts, les deux bruns supposent, avec raison, qu'ils parlent des avantages et inconvénients du couple unique par rapport aux relations libres. Toutefois savoir le sujet de leur discussion ne les détourne pas de leur but, surtout maintenant qu'ils sont certains que la voie est libre et ils s'empressent de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Rin.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls et que personne ne peut les déranger, Sousuke se tourne vers Haruka, lui prend la main, et déclare d'un ton terriblement sérieux :

« Avant toute chose je voulais te dire que je suis heureux pour toi, pour ton résultat. Je suis fier même. Tu as fait tellement de progrès en un an. À l'époque je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses aller aussi haut. Je critiquais ton manque d'ambition. J'avais tort. Je suis vraiment fier d'être votre ami à toi et à Rin.

\- Merci. »

La réponse d'Haru est claire même si murmurée. Toutefois elle est assourdissante quand on la compare au silence qui suit. Un ange passe. Une mouche vole et elle bat ses ailes si fort qu'on entend plus que ça. Puis le tic tac du réveil. Et leur respiration.

Finalement après une éternité, ou plus exactement cinq minutes, trente-quatre secondes et autant de millisecondes, Sousuke parle à nouveau.

« Cette fois-là au téléphone, je n'aurais pas dû l'entendre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. »

La voix d'Haru est glaciale, bien plus froide que ce qu'il ne voudrait mais il a peur et c'est son seul moyen de défense.

L'autre brun le comprend et fait comme si cela ne l'affectait pas. Et en quelque sorte cela ne l'affecte vraiment pas puisque bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel. Mais il n'a pas non plus l'intention de rester dans les eaux gelées toute la soirée alors il dit.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Je t'aime, répond alors Haru avant de se dire que peut-être cette phrase porte à confusion et précise alors. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Sousuke le plaque contre le placard et le nageur avance ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassent. Enfin.

Clairement ce n'est pas le baiser parfait, Haru n'a aucune expérience et Sousuke très peu. Pour être tout à fait honnête c'est même plutôt raté. Néanmoins aucun d'eux ne regrette. Qu'importe quelques coups de dents aux mauvais endroits, l'important c'est que maintenant ils sont fixés sur ce l'autre veut.

« On aurait pu faire ça il y a deux semaines si tu n'étais pas aussi tête de mule.

\- Si tu m'avais dit clairement ce que tu pensais au lieu de me menacer, ça aurait peut-être été plus facile pour moi !

\- Tout le monde savait que je t'aimais !

\- Désolé de ne pas être tout le monde. »

Ils soupirent avant de finalement échanger un sourire puis un autre baiser, un peu mieux et un peu plus long que le précédent.

« On devrait sortir, les autres vont se poser des questions.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent. Pas tout de suite.

\- Moi non plus Haru, moi non plus »

Ils sortent de la chambre et se séparent, l'un retourne à la cuisine, l'autre au salon.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, ils se font accoster par Rin et Makoto. Leurs deux meilleurs amis inquiets demandent si ça va. La réponse est la même. Pas au mot près bien sûr, parce qu'ils n'ont pas la même manière de parler, mais le fond, lui, est pareil.

« Il a peut-être des sentiments pour moi mais ce n'est pas sûr, alors il me demande d'attendre encore un peu. Surtout il ne veut pas perdre mon amitié. »

Rin prend Sousuke dans ses bras tandis que Makoto touche l'épaule d'Haru.

« Je suis là pour toi. »

Ils se sentent presque coupables de leur mentir.

Presque.

* * *

 **Musée des marionnettes, samedi après-midi, beaucoup de familles, des enfants qui courent partout et au milieu de ce joyeux bazar deux jeunes adultes qui se regardent à peine.**

Pour le moment leur premier rendez-vous peut se résumer à 'franchement c'est bizarre comme situation'. Aucun d'eux n'arrive à se comporter normalement, ils sont extrêmement stressés et ils ont passé une grande partie de leur temps à se jeter des regards gênés. C'est comme s'ils étaient revenus au lycée et à leur « guerre ». Sauf que cette fois il n'est plus question de haine, mais d'amour.

Pourtant l'idée de venir ici n'était pas mauvaise. C'est Sousuke qui, connaissant l'admiration du jeune homme pour les mascottes en bois ridicules, c'était dit que ça lui plairait peut-être. Il avait également pensé à visiter un aquarium mais il avait eu trop peur que son petit-ami finisse par rejoindre les poissons. Finir son rendez-vous au poste pour atteinte à la pudeur ne faisait vraiment, vraiment, pas parti de ses plans.

Et vraiment c'est loin d'être une mauvaise idée car Haru apprécie réellement les marionnettes et ça l'a beaucoup touché que son ami ait autant pris en compte ses goûts avant d'organiser cette sortie. Seulement il n'a jamais été en couple, il a peur de tout foirer et, même si tout réuni pour qu'il soit heureux, il est totalement bloqué.

Sousuke quant à lui est un peu moins terrifié, il y a déjà eu des relations. Enfin cela ne l'empêche pas de psychoter sur ce que pense Haru. Il savait dès le départ que celui-ci n'était pas facile à lire et il s'est engagé en conséquence, néanmoins ce n'est quand même pas toujours facile.

Bref, tout est réuni pour que leur premier vrai rendez-vous d'amoureux devienne un fiasco.

Cependant **,** lorsqu'ils finissent par échanger leur troisième mot en un quart d'heure, Sousuke décide qu'il en a marre, qu'ils n'avanceront jamais en agissant ainsi et déclare :

« Faut qu'on arrête.

\- Quoi ? s'écrie Haru sincèrement horrifié, il pensait vraiment que l'autre avait des sentiments pour lui.

\- Pas notre relation, précise le grand brun. Mais ça, cette comédie débile. Avant quand j'étais avec toi j'étais bien. Genre vraiment, vraiment bien. Même les silences passaient sans problème. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait parce qu'on est en couple. Je t'aimais déjà avant et tu m'aimais aussi alors ce n'est pas nos sentiments qui font que ça ne marche pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on agisse comme avant.

\- Oui, avec une seule différence.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Cette fois tu n'as plus d'excuse pour éviter mes baisers ! »

Haru lève les yeux au ciel pour cacher son air gêné. Il se dit qu'il a vraiment choisi un abruti. Mais il sait qu'il est heureux comme ça. Comme lui Sousuke exprime peu ses sentiments et, quand il le fait, il est terriblement franc et c'est quelque chose qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Il n'a pas envie que ça change.

Le reste de leur visite se passe dans une bien meilleure ambiance et Sousuke réussit même l'exploit de faire rire Haru.

Après le musée, ils s'installent dans un bar et boivent un café. Le futur steward demande des détails sur les championnats du monde et son petit-ami, surpris, lui demande s'il ne sait pas déjà tout à cause de Rin. Sousuke admet que si, mais qu'il a envie d'avoir sa version de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire une histoire sans exagération ni drame inutile. Alors le nageur raconte, dans son style monocorde caractéristique et avec toujours un peu d'avarice sur le nombre de mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Mais ça ne dérange pas l'autre, s'il avait voulu sortir avec un moulin à parole il aurait séduit Nagisa ou Ai.

Enfin pour finir, ils se rendent chez Haruka. Tandis que ce dernier prend une douche, Sousuke s'empare de la cuisine et prépare le repas, avec bien sûr beaucoup de maquereau pour son cher et tendre. Il est récompensé par un micro-sourire et une interdiction de faire la vaisselle. Ils mangent avec appétit et bonne humeur. De temps à autre ils se lancent des petites piques. Bref, c'est une soirée comme les centaines d'autres qu'ils ont eu pendant l'année. D'ailleurs, après le repas et les corvées, ils finissent dans le canapé du nageur et jouent à un jeu de bataille navale2. Comme souvent dans ce genre de jeu c'est le plus grand qui gagne et il en profite pour se moquer un peu.

Haru avec sa très grande maturité finit par quitter la pièce et l'autre est obligé de lui courir après pour se faire pardonner. Le petit brun, amusé, l'embrasse. Ils échangent un baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Au bout de dix minutes d'embrassade, ils finissent par se séparer et le nageur soupire :

« On agit comme Nagisa et Rei.

\- Oui moi aussi je trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup au petit blond. D'ailleurs je suis étonné que tu restes sagement contre moi au lieu de sauter partout dans la cuisine.

\- Idiot !

\- Non, si je suis Rei je ne peux pas être idiot. D'ailleurs je vais devoir te laisser car je dois mesurer la circonférence de cette table. »

Cette fois il reçoit un coup dans l'épaule. Il mime une souffrance atroce avant de finalement décider de jouer le gars trahi.

« C'est lâche de s'attaquer à un blessé !

\- Blessé ? Qui ? Celui qui nage avec moi tous les jeudis soir ?

\- Touché, soupire Sousuke un peu vexé de s'être fait avoir si facilement. »

Mais le steward n'est pas homme à rester sur une défaite et il profite du moment d'autosatisfaction de son ami pour lui voler la petite marionnette qu'il a achetée au musée et partir avec en courant.

Haru, trop surpris d'abord pour réagir, finit cependant par lui courir après et leur course-poursuite les amène jusqu'au débarras. Sousuke qui se retrouve coincé entre une porte et son petit-ami lève le bras pour mettre l'objet hors d'atteinte. Le nageur soupire avant de s'avancer d'un air malicieux vers sa proie et se colle contre lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Tu ne peux plus t'échapper et tu finiras bien par être fatigué. J'ai gagné. »

Une flamme s'allume dans les yeux de son aimé qui baisse un bras afin d'attirer le visage d'Haru vers le sien. Ils s'embrassent.

« Peut-être que c'est moi qui ait gagné, tu es là contre moi et tu m'embrasses.

\- Tu avais d'autres moyens.

\- J'aime jouer. »

Contre lui le brun sourit, oui il connaît son amour des jeux et des défis. D'ailleurs il sait maintenant exactement ce qu'ils feront lors de leur prochain rendez-vous. Et il ne doute pas qu'ils passeront une journée aussi exceptionnelle que celle-ci.

* * *

 **Bar de Kisumi.**

Haru est accoudé au comptoir tandis que le barman serre deux jeunes femmes avec beaucoup de clins d'œil et de compliments. L'une d'entre elle rougit et son amie demande si elle peut avoir un verre gratuit si elle réussit à la convaincre de laisser son numéro.

« Je préférais qu'elle ne se sente pas forcée, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'acheter mes conquêtes. Néanmoins l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante et je suis honoré d'apprendre que j'ai l'air assez convenable pour elle.

\- Vous avez même l'air assez convenable pour moi.

\- Vraiment ? J'en suis ravi. Alors bien sûr vous ne refuserez pas si je vous propose qu'on se voit, disons, ce week-end en début d'après-midi ?

\- Malheureusement je suis fiancée… mais si jamais les choses changeaient de ce côté-là je n'hésiterais pas une seconde avant de retourner ici.

\- Miwa ! s'écrit l'autre, choquée.

\- Oh c'est bon Tama, tu es bien moins coincée lorsqu'il s'agit d'inventer des histoires entre deux hommes. D'ailleurs, je dois vous prévenir, si elle rougit autant à vos paroles c'est parce qu'elle est persuadée que vous et le joli brunet à côté vivez une palpitante histoire d'amour et que vous nous draguez pour le rendre jaloux.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais je crains que cela ne soit voué à l'échec. Il a déjà quelqu'un, un magnifique jeune homme bien plus musclé que moi. »

À cette description la dénommée Tara tombe dans les pommes et son amie, Miwa, s'empresse de la ranimer.

« C'est malin, soupire-t-elle. Maintenant elle va être insupportable toute la soirée.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé et pour ne pas trop la perturber je vais vous laisser pour aller parler avec monsieur joli brunet. »

Miwa laisse échapper une insulte mais Kisumi ne l'écoute déjà plus, trop préoccupé par Haru qui le fusille du regard. Même si c'est plutôt habituel comme situation, le nageur est las de voir sa commère d'ami raconter sa vie à tout le monde.

« Salut Haruka, alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter à ces filles ?

\- À propos de ton couple ?

\- On n'est pas ensemble Shigino.

\- À d'autre. Il y a que Rin qui peut gober ça. Et Makoto pour te faire plaisir.

\- Tu…

\- Je ne leur dirais rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais content pour vous. Vous êtes un beau couple et vous méritez d'être heureux.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne répéterai pas.

\- Oh Haru je suis tellement touché, je pensais que tu me détestais. »

Le brun soupire et bois une gorgée. Oui clairement de base Kisumi et lui n'avaient rien pour devenir amis et si on lui avait dit au collège que le jeune homme deviendrait quelqu'un d'important pour lui, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il avait tort.

« Enfin ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis au top de ma forme. J'ai un métier qui me passionne, des amis géniaux et je passe rarement une nuit seul.

\- Je ne m'inquiétai pas.

\- Méchant !

\- Et je me moque de ta vie sexuelle.

\- Pourquoi ? Sousuke est impuissant ? »

Ne pas réagir. Ne pas réagir.

« Non, ne me dit pas que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ? »

Tout compte fait même si la boisson qu'il est en train de siroter est vraiment bonne, Haru hésite un instant à balancer le contenu de son verre sur l'autre jeune homme. Il est presque certain que l'autre ne lui en voudra pas trop longtemps et surtout cela le fera taire.

Mais il a à peine le temps de songer à son action que la porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvre et qu'un magnifique jeune homme aux yeux bleus clairs et aux cheveux bruns entre.

« Ça commence à devenir cliché, remarque Kisumi. Et un peu répétitif. Je veux dire c'est la deuxième fois qu'on est en train de parler tranquillement tous les deux et qu'il débarque. Je vais finir par croire qu'il a peur que je te séduise.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'es pas tenté, répond Sousuke avant de passer un bras possessif sur les épaules de son petit-ami.

\- En vérité, je suis plus intéressé par toi. Mais un plan à trois ne me déplairait pas non plus.

\- Tu peux rêver, rétorque le grand brun en regardant la carte des cocktails. Je prendrais un Sun and Moon.

\- Excellent choix. Et si je vous permets une semaine de boissons gratuites ?

\- Non c'est non. Demande plutôt à Rin ou encore à Rei et Nagisa.

\- Pas envie de me faire massacrer par le surfeur, proteste le barman. Et les deux autres n'étaient pas au collège avec moi.

\- Tu as plus peur de Matthews que de moi ? s'étonne Sousuke.

\- Disons que comme on a été ami, j'ai espoir que tu finisses par m'épargner.

\- Rin s'interposerait, intervint alors Haru.

\- Et je briserais leur couple. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Tu es trop gentil. »

Face à cette dernière réplique, Kisumi reste un instant silencieux et murmure un « peut-être » qui provoque chez Haru une envie irrépressible de lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter. Mais Haru étant Haru, il le ne fait pas. Par contre il s'empresse d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet, à savoir les études de son petit-ami.

Lorsqu'ils finissent par quitter le bar de Kisumi, il est onze heure trente et comme il est très fatigué, qu'il n'a pas d'entraînement le lendemain et que, franchement, son appartement est bien plus loin, le nageur accepte sans discuter d'aller dormir chez Sousuke.

Quand ils arrivent à l'appartement de ce dernier, ils ne mettent pas plus de quelques minutes avant de se glisser dans le lit et de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. C'est extrêmement confortable même si leurs hormones rendent la chose un peu gênante. Mais la fatigue est encore plus forte et Haru s'endort dans les bras de Sousuke à minuit pile. Son petit **-** ami le regarde dormir avec tendresse avant de finalement sombrer à son tour.

* * *

 **Appartement d'Haru, deux semaines plus tard.**

Le jeune homme a son téléphone à la main et il n'a aucun mal à composer l'un des deux numéros qu'il connaît par cœur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix se fait entendre. Celle de Makoto.

« Allo Haru ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Et tu ne peux pas attendre demain ? À moins que tu ne veuilles plus me voir ?

\- Non et non.

\- Bien, alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui presse tellement ?

\- Nous sommes ensembles, déclare le nageur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sousuke et moi sommes ensemble. C'est officiel.

\- Et tu m'annonces ça par téléphone ? s'écrie Makoto, un peu offusqué, enfin autant offusqué que Makoto le bisounours puisse l'être.

\- Gou est chez toi. Et Rin part demain.

\- Tu veux dire que vous étiez obligé de le faire aujourd'hui parce que Rin s'en va pendant un mois et que s'il l'avait appris par skype ou par mail, il aurait fait une crise ? Et que comme vous vouliez que vos deux meilleurs amis l'apprennent en même temps, mais que tu ne voulais pas avoir à l'annoncer aussi à Gou, tu as préféré me téléphoner plutôt que de venir me voir ?

\- Exactement.

\- Bien. Enfin, je suis heureux pour vous. Vraiment. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur parce que vous le méritez tous les deux et bien sûr tu pourras prévenir Sousuke que s'il te fait du mal, il aura affaire à moi. Même si je sais que je n'ai pas à me faire trop de soucis. Il t'aime réellement.

\- Makoto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- De ?

\- D'être là, d'être mon meilleur ami. »

Et Haru raccroche. Avouer ce qu'il ressent est une chose. Assumer ensuite en est une autre bien différente. Et faire face à la déclaration que lui aurait forcément fait Makoto est encore quelque chose de bien différent. Bref, aujourd'hui il n'a vraiment pas la force de supporter tout ça. Mais peut-être que demain ou plus tard, ça ira mieux.

Une heure après son appel, on frappe à sa porte. Le jeune homme va ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec Sousuke qui lui fait un sourire lumineux. Ils s'embrassent avant de finalement se séparer pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Ils se dirigent vers la cuisine où Haru a préparé leur repas et Sousuke sent son cœur battre plus vite en remarquant qu'il n'y a pas de maquereau mais de la viande. Il tourne les yeux vers son cher et tendre et celui-ci marmonne que c'est juste pour ce soir et qu'il ne doit pas s'y habituer.

Le grand brun savoure donc deux fois plus le repas qu'il lui est offert. Et taquine son hôte sur ce qu'il sous-entend avec sa phrase. Si Sousuke ne doit pas s'habituer à ce que les repas qu'il cuisine soient composé de maquereau, cela veut donc dire qu'il a l'intention de l'inviter à manger de nombreuses fois.

Haru hausse les épaules et déclare :

« Seulement si tu fais à chaque fois la vaisselle. Et que tu acceptes de faire le ménage une fois par semaine chez moi.

\- On ne peut pas plutôt faire ça à pierre – papier-ciseaux ? On fait six manches. Si j'en gagne quatre ou plus, tu as obligation de m'inviter tous les jours de la semaine prochaine et tu feras à la fois la cuisine et la vaisselle. Si tu en gagnes quatre ou plus, c'est moi qui t'invite et qui fait tout. Et si on est à égalité, je viens chez toi et je fais la vaisselle.

\- Ça marche. Mais on jouera demain matin. Le documentaire commence dans cinq minutes et je ne veux pas manquer une seule minute.

\- Mais tu l'as déjà vu quatre fois ! »

Haru lui lance un regard qui signifie « et alors ? » et Sousuke arrête de le taquiner. De toute manière ça ne marchait pas vraiment, son petit-ami n'avait absolument pas honte de regarder en boucle un reportage sur les animaux des fonds marins.

Du coup, plutôt que de faire des remarques sarcastiques, il finit de laver les bols et les baguettes pour rejoindre son nageur sur le canapé. Celui-ci ne dit rien lorsqu'il passe un bras sur ses épaules alors il le laisse là.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le commentateur cite quelques statistiques puis un générique de fin se fait entendre et Haru réveille Sousuke en lui pinçant la cuisse.

« Tu aurais pu trouver plus romantique comme réveil ! Je ne sais pas moi, un baiser comme n'importe quel conte de fée ?

\- Tu ne ressembles pas à une princesse.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte ? »

Haru hausse les épaules, il ne sait pas non plus. Il a juste énoncé un fait, car oui Sousuke ne ressemble pas à une princesse. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aime pas ou qu'il aimerait qu'il en soit une.

Puis, parce qu'il a envie et qu'apparemment l'autre aussi, il lève la tête et l'embrasse. C'est quand même autre chose que leur première fois. Néanmoins son imperfection est une des raisons qui fait qu'ils s'en souviendront toujours alors que ce baiser-là ne sera rien d'autre qu'un parmi des milliers d'autres.

« Rin a réagi comment ? demande-t-il soudain parce que penser à leur première fois lui fait penser à leur ami chez qui ça c'était passé. »

Sousuke fait une mimique qui signifie « devine ».

« Il t'a crié dessus.

\- Oui.

\- Puis t'a félicité.

\- Correct.

Puis t'a crié dessus.

\- Exactement, rit Sousuke. On dirait que tu étais avec nous.

\- Et enfin il a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas là.

\- Tu as oublié le moment où il s'est mis à pleurer en me prenant dans ses bras. Mais sinon c'est tout à fait correct.

_ Tu plaisantes.

\- Oui, et tu aurais pu au moins faire l'effort de rire ou du moins avoir une réaction qui m'aurait fait penser que tu y croyais.

\- Désolé, marmonne Haru d'un air pas franchement convaincu.

\- Tu es désespérant, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. Et du coup avec Makoto comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Il était étonné que je l'annonce par téléphone mais il a vite compris pourquoi et il était content.

\- Il savait déjà.

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant il a fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est Makoto.

\- On a vraiment des amis extraordinaires. »

Haru acquiesce avant de se pelotonner un peu plus contre son petit-ami. Après quelques secondes, ils décident finalement de se diriger vers la chambre du jeune homme.

La porte se referme sur eux.

* * *

NB :

1 : Je sais que techniquement il ne nage que le « free » mais ça faisait vraiment bizarre donc j'ai modifié.

2 : Je ne sais pas s'ils jouent à la bataille navale au Japon mais du coup, là ils jouent.


	2. Comment Rei et Nagisa l'apprirent

**Bonus 1 : Comment Rei et Nagisa l'apprirent**

« Quoi ? Comment ça Haru et Sousuke sortent ensemble ? »

La voix de Nagisa retentit dans la rue alors que le jeune blond exprime toute sa stupéfaction vis-à-vis de la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre. À côté de lui, Rei n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus intelligent, sa mâchoire flirtant légèrement avec le sol.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez rien vu ! Même Rin se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Euh, si, avoue piteusement le blondinet. Mais aussi ce n'est pas facile de déchiffrer leurs sentiments à ces deux-là. »

Makoto soupire. Sa question était un peu idiote. Il a beau adorer ses deux amis, il sait très bien qu'ils ont tendance à ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

« Depuis combien de temps ? demande alors Rei qui vient seulement de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Cela va faire deux semaines qu'Haru me l'a annoncé, donc je suppose qu'ils se sont mis ensemble dans ces eaux-là. »

Leur avouer qu'ils s'étaient révélés leurs sentiments alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètre d'eux ne servirait à rien. En plus, tôt ou tard Rin finirait par l'apprendre et ça pourrait devenir un peu problématique pour les deux autres.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous en faire part plus tôt ?

\- Je n'allais pas vous annoncer ça au téléphone. 'Fin j'aurais pu mais je vous connais, vous auriez été déçu.

\- Et tu n'as pas été trop surpris ? s'étonne Nagisa. Je veux dire, ils étaient ennemis avant. C'est quand même franchement surprenant comme histoire.

\- Non, parce que d'abord « ennemi » est un bien grand mot, ensuite cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient rangé leur rivalité au placard pour devenir de vrais amis et j'avais commencé à avoir des doutes sur leurs sentiments il y a quelques mois. »

Il y avait eu cette soirée où ils s'étaient retrouvés que tous les trois et où, sans que les deux autres ne fassent rien, il s'était senti exclu. Au début il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, après tout il participait plus à la conversation qu'Haru et aucun de ses amis n'avaient montré de signe d'ennui. Intrigué, il les avait un peu observé et il avait remarqué que, plus le temps passait, plus les deux autres se rapprochaient. C'était de l'ordre du détail et pourtant, si on rajoutait en plus les sourires symétriques et la mise à l'écart inconsciente de Makoto, c'était bien suffisant pour que quelques doutes se forment.

Comme il avait ensuite passé beaucoup moins de temps avec eux et que leurs rencontres se faisaient principalement en grand groupe, il s'était convaincu qu'il avait rêvé ou, du moins, qu'il avait un peu trop extrapolé.

Puis il y avait eu la soirée. Celle organisée par Gou pour fêter la fin de l'année. Et à chaque fois que Makoto avait jeté un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il était en train de parler avec Sousuke. Et quand il disait parler, c'était parler, pas écouter en faisant des signes de tête. D'un coup toutes ses suspicions étaient revenues à vitesse grand V. Puis Kisumi, qui était à côté de lui, avait regardé dans la même direction et avait lâché :

« Je crois que Haru est amoureux de Sousuke.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il avait l'air extrêmement jaloux lorsqu'une future hôtesse de l'air s'est approché de notre grand brun préféré pour lui demander s'il voulait sortir avec elle. »

Le châtain avait soupiré. Kisumi était doué pour analyser les sentiments des gens. Et c'était également son cas. Qu'ils soient tous les deux d'accord sur la probabilité qu'il n'y ait pas que des sentiments amicaux entre les deux bruns de la bande n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire passer pour de simples élucubrations.

Et, le lendemain, il avait profité que Gou ait dû partir tôt pour rendre visite à Haru et avoir des réponses. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Et une fois certain des sentiments de son meilleur ami, il avait un peu plus enquêté du côté de celui qu'il aimait. Si jamais il s'avérait que ce soit à sens unique, il devait agir vite pour protéger Haru. Mais heureusement ses investigations lui avait vite appris que les sentiments qu'éprouvaient le nageur étaient réciproques.

À partir de ce moment-là, il avait adopté un rôle plutôt passif car s'il voulait sincèrement qu'ils soient heureux et en couple, il savait aussi qu'ils étaient assez grands pour le faire et que, pour la future stabilité de leur couple, il valait mieux qu'ils ouvrent tous seuls les yeux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était simplement resté le confident d'Haru pendant deux mois avant de finalement intervenir pour donner la petite dose de courage nécessaire à son meilleur ami.

Et donc lorsque Nagisa lui demande :

« Et tu as joué les cupidons comme avec nous ou Rin ? »

Makoto n'a aucun mal à répondre :

« Non il n'y avait pas besoin. Étonnement, alors qu'ils ont tous les deux des problèmes lorsqu'il s'agit de relations humaines, ils se sont mieux débrouillés que vous. Après ce n'était pas très difficile. Vous étiez extrêmement obtus.

\- Hey ! protestent les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Désolé mais c'est la vérité. Franchement, même un aveugle se serait rendu compte de vos sentiments alors que vous étiez persuadé que l'autre entretenait des relations secrètes.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Rei a autant d'amies filles !

\- Justement des « amies », rétorque Rei. Alors que toi et Ai, votre relation était beaucoup moins clair. Déjà tu lui soulèves sa jupe au festival de Samezuki, ensuite vous passez tout votre temps à parler et à rire.

\- Le coup du festival c'était il y a plus d'un an ! Ne me dit pas que tu es toujours là-dessus ! Et Ai est mon ami, tu n'as pas à être jaloux. »

Rei fait une moue boudeuse et aussitôt Nagisa lui pardonne et se jette sur ses lèvres. Makoto lève les yeux au ciel tandis que le blond murmure à l'oreille de son compagnon qu'il est le seul qui compte pour lui et qu'il n'a pas à être jaloux, qu'il ne verra jamais personne d'autre comme il le voit lui.

La journée va être longue, songe le châtain. Très longue.


	3. Les cupidons discutent

**Bonus 2 : Discussion entre Cupidons**

Kisumi est en plein débat avec Tama et Miwa qui étaient devenues des clientes régulières lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que son cœur rate un battement. Plus cliché c'est compliqué.

Comme il s'est arrêté en pleine phrase, les deux filles tournent également leurs regards vers la porte et Miwa émet un sifflement approbateur.

« Plutôt pas mal, tu me présentes ?

\- Miwa tu es fiancée ! proteste Tama. Et en plus tu vois bien que c'est son amant !

\- Je ne vois rien du tout, c'est toi qui extrapole comme d'habitude. »

Kisumi veut leur dire de se taire, que c'est plus compliqué que d'habitude, mais au même moment Makoto s'assoit sur la chaise à côté d'elles et les deux jeunes femmes se taisent sans qu'il ait besoin de demander.

« Un Mojito* s'il te plaît.

\- Tout de suite Chef.

\- Kisumi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu préfères Darling ? »

Makoto soupire. Ils échangent un regard. Dans la poitrine de Kisumi, son cœur en morceaux tente tant bien que mal de se recoller. Mais c'est dur.

Il est amoureux du châtain depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pourrait pas dire exactement quel jour ça a commencé. Par contre il sait très bien pourquoi il a des sentiments pour lui.

Il y a sa gentillesse d'abord, une gentillesse immense dont il n'est pas certain de connaître les limites ; dont il n'est même pas certain qu'elle ait une limite. Cette manière qu'il a de toujours faire passer les autres avant lui, d'être surprotecteur avec son meilleur ami et de toujours vouloir faire bonne figure alors qu'il est au plus mal. Sa bravoure qui lui a fait prendre son courage à deux mains et qui fait que, plutôt que rester bloqué sur sa peur de l'eau et de l'océan, il a voulu faire de la natation. Sa patience qui fait de lui un professeur exemplaire. Son corps digne d'un mannequin. Sa voix grave qui, pendant son adolescence, a été le sujet de nombre de ses fantasmes. Et sa gentillesse. Son incroyable gentillesse.

Kisumi sait que Makoto sait qu'il l'aime. Pour autant il n'a jamais changé de comportement avec lui. Ou plutôt il a changé le moins possible. Désormais il évite de dire des choses qui pourraient lui donner de faux espoirs et si avant il répondait en riant à son flirt, maintenant il fronce les sourcils et une sincère inquiétude se voit dans ses yeux.

Et c'est ça le plus douloureux pour le barman. Pas que Makoto ne l'aime pas, même si c'est sûr que ça fait mal, mais qu'il se tourmente pour lui. Kisumi sait que tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé quelqu'un avec qu'il pourra être heureux, Makoto sera triste pour lui. Et c'est horrible de savoir que l'être que vous aimez plus que tout est malheureux à cause de vous. C'est horrible, mais il n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Pourtant il essaie. Sincèrement. Mais s'il apprécie sincèrement chaque personne avec qui il passe ses nuits, aucune n'a encore réussi à lui faire croire ne serait-ce que pendant une petite minute qu'elle pourrait remplacer Makoto dans son cœur. Peut-être parce que cela est impossible, que la place du châtain ne changera jamais parce qu'il est le premier, parce que chaque amour est unique. Peut-être qu'il en demande trop. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il va rencontrer quelqu'un un jour.

Kisumi ne sait pas. Alors il essaie de son mieux d'être heureux et d'avoir l'air heureux. Dès fois ça marche. Dès fois non.

C'est comme la pluie, on ne sait jamais quand ça peut arriver.

Face à lui, Makoto boit son Mojito puis il relève les yeux vers lui et déclare :

«Au fait je voulais te remercier pour Haru et Sousuke.

\- Ce sont mes amis.

\- Je sais, mais quand même. Tu es celui qui a le mieux agit.

\- Sans moi ils se seraient embrassés bien plus tôt.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils se seraient mis ensemble. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun avec Nagisa et Rei mais ils peuvent quand même se montrer plutôt obtus de temps en temps.

\- Pas faux. Enfin, contrairement aux deux précédents, ils ont fait la majorité du chemin tout seuls.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es un super meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais comme ami non plus. »

Ouais, ça lui prendra du temps avant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Beaucoup de temps.

* * *

 _Pour le mojito, je sais pas s'ils en boivent aussi au Japon mais j'avoue que j'avais la flemme de chercher les cocktais japonais et que je voulais sortir du traditionnel saké :)_

 _Et sinon la prochaine fois, la fameuse discussion entre sousuke et rin._


	4. Parler à son meilleur ami

**Bonus : la fameuse discussion entre Sousuke et Rin (qui s'est probablement passé peu de temps après celle entre Haru et Makoto)**

Sousuke regarde Rin qui le regarde. C'est assez gênant comme situation. Surtout il se demande ce que son ami a encore inventé pour l'observer avec ces yeux-là. Il a un peu peur.

Heureusement pour lui **,** le roux n'a jamais été connu pour sa patience.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il est en train de lui dire est encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Tu es amoureux. »

Ce n'est même pas une question mais une affirmation. Rin croit sincèrement à ce qu'il vient de dire et Sousuke aura besoin de solides arguments pour le convaincre du contraire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Tu es amoureux. Je ne sais pas de qui, je ne sais pas depuis quand **,** mais tu es amoureux.

Arrête de raconter des bêtises.

Je ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est la vérité.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en couple et heureux que moi, ton meilleur ami, doit forcément être amoureux.

Je sais mais là c'est le cas. »

Sousuke soupire. Il aimerait savoir ce qui le rend aussi sûr de lui mais il n'est pas certain d'aimer la réponse. Il n'a pas spécialement envie de découvrir qu'il est particulièrement romantique ou distrait ou qu'il a un air débile sur le visage. Le problème **c'** est que s'il ne les connaît pas, il ne peut pas contrer les arguments de Rin.

Le brun réfléchit deux minutes avant de finalement se dire que c'est son meilleur ami et que si quelqu'un a le droit de savoir qu'il est amoureux, c'est bien lui.

« Bon d'accord, c'est vrai.

C'est qui ?

C'est privé.

Vous sortez ensemble ?

Non.

Vous allez sortir ensemble ?

Il ne sait pas que je l'aime.

Il ? »

Merde. Il en a trop dit. Là c'est mort **,** l'autre ne voudra jamais le laisser tranquille.

« Je le connais ?

Peut-être

Ça veut dire oui.

Ça veut dire peut-être.

Ça veut dire oui.

Comment va Matthews ? Il est encore en Australie ? Il ne te manque pas trop ? »

Normalement Rin est tellement content de parler de lui que Sousuke se dit qu'il devrait avoir un peu de répit. Juste assez pour trouver des mensonges plausibles et l'éloigner de la vérité. Ou mieux encore **,** peut-être qu'il va tellement parler de son petit-ami qu'il va finir par oublier ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

Raté.

« Je m'inquiète juste pour mon meilleur ami.

Tu n'as pas à t **'en** faire. Il est merveilleux, on se revoit bientôt. Dans deux petites semaines exactement. Bref, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

C'est génial. Je suis tellement content pour toi.

Tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire, bougonna Rin.

Non. »

Rin fait la moue. Puis son visage prend une expression un peu pincée comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit et Sousuke frisonne. Il se demande ce que le nageur va encore inventer.

« Si on fait un bras de fer et que je te bats **,** est-ce que tu me diras ? Sachant que si je perds, je ne te poserais plus de question pendant un mois. »

Oh. C'est lâche de l'attaquer sur son amour du défi. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait grand-chose à perdre. Pour le moment il a gagné les trois quarts de leur **s** duel **s**. Et puis un mois de répit **c'** est une offre qu'il ne peut pas refuser. Rin peut être très agaçant quand il le veut.

« D'accord **.** »

Les deux hommes s'assoient autour de la table basse de Rin et se mettent en position. Sousuke fait le décompte et ils commencent à s'affronter. Pendant deux minutes aucun des deux n'arrive à faire bouger l'autre puis Rin se relâche un tout petit peu et Sousuke se précipite dans la brèche. Il donne tou **t** ce qu'il a pour faire tomber le bras de son ami. Sauf que c' **est** une feinte et c'est son bras qui se retrouve plaqué contre la table.

« Alors ? demande Rin avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

Haru, déclare Sousuke en évitant son regard.

Haru. » répète Rin d'un ton amorphe.

C'est étonnant ce manque de réaction. Mais le brun ne va pas se plaindre. Il craignait une avalanche de questions. Et de conseils. Et de tout un tas de chose **s** dont il n'a pas vraiment envie de discuter.

Devant lui, Rin a toujours l'air choqué. Peut-être que c'est le moment de partir.

« Haru comme Nanase Haruka ? »

Raté.

« Oui, tu en connais beaucoup d'autre **s** des Haru ?

Non **,** mais vraiment ?

Oui vraiment.

Je croyais que tu le détestais. **'** Fin plus trop maintenant **,** mais avant tu pouvais genre pas le supporter.

Peut-être parce que j'étais idiot. Ou aveugle.

Aveugle ?

À la base j'étais jaloux de lui parce qu'il te prenait à moi. Puis on a grandi **t** et j'étais toujours jaloux. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi mais je crois que je me trompais et que je ne voulais juste pas voir la vérité en face.

Tu veux dire que tu l'aimais et que tu étais jaloux de moi mais que tu te prétendais le contraire.

Ouais.

T'es idiot. »

Oui, il savait merci. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Mais en même temps comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'après avoir été jaloux d'Haru pendant des années, il tomberait finalement amoureux de lui ?

« Après je ne peux pas trop te blâmer non plus. Moi j'étais persuadé d'être encore amoureux de lui.

Et ?

Je l'ai emmené avec moi en Australie. Je lui ai présenté mes parents adoptifs. J'ai fait exprès de réserver un seul lit à l'hôtel.

Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que tu l'avais emmené uniquement pour lui remonter le moral et lui donner un but !

C'était l'objectif secondaire.

Et Makoto était au courant ?

Tu le connais.

Et il était d'accord ?

À moitié. Mais il venait de se disputer avec Haru et c'est lui qui avait demandé mon aide. Surtout il voulait qu'il retrouve le sourire alors il a fini par accepter.

Et donc vous avez dormi dans le même lit et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

On s'est embrassé. »

Bon vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite, le fait que Haru est célibataire et Rin en couple avec un australien, cela n'avait pas dû être exceptionnel. N'empêche Sousuke ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre quand il imagine la scène.

« Et alors ?

Alors ça n'a pas duré longtemps avant qu'on comprenne qu'on avait fait beaucoup de cinéma pour pas grand-chose. On s'est vite séparé avant que ce soit trop bizarre, mais c'était déjà bizarre. Je veux dire, j'étais persuadé qu'il était l'homme de ma vie et tout et tout. Depuis mes huit ans il était le seul dont j'avais rêvé. Sauf qu'il avait changé, que j'avais changé aussi. On n'était plus des gosses et on avait vécu trop longtemps loin de l'autre.

Je comprends. C'est comme moi. Je veux dire cette année-là à Samezuki, au-début je pense que j'étais vraiment jaloux de lui. Parce que t'étais mon pote et qu'il t'avait fait gagner une course. Puis au fil des mois à vous côtoyer tous les deux, j'ai commencé à ressentir un autre type de jalousie et j'ai pensé que c'était mon ancien béguin qui revenait. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, on a tous changé. »

Oui, il était loin le temps du collège. Et encore plus lointain celui de l'élémentaire. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils n'avaient plus la même naïveté et leurs sentiments étaient bien plus complexes qu'un « je t'aime » ou « je te déteste ». Parfois il y avait du désir sans amour, parfois de l'amitié teinté d'amour, parfois tout un tas de choses tellement mélangé qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier les choses en question.

« Et donc tu vas faire quoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Tu ne sais pas ?

Mon dieu Rin, arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis.

Je vérifie juste que j'ai pas mal entendu.

Tu n'as pas mal entendu.

Tu pourrais l'inviter en Australie. »

Sérieusement ?! Sousuke pose un regard incrédule sur son ami. En retour, Rin lui fait son sourire de requin.

« Ça a marché pour moi. Avec Matthews.

Il est australien. Et Makoto a quand même fait la moitié du boulot.

Il peut t'aider aussi.

On parle d'Haru. Son meilleur ami. Qu'il surprotège comme une mère poule.

Il m'a laissé l'emmener.

Ils venaient de se disputer ! »

Sousuke se demande si leur conversation n'est pas en train de tourner en rond. Il regrette vraiment d'avoir perdu au bras de fer, sans ça il se serait épargné un sacré mal de tête.

« Enfin bref, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, reprend Rin. En plus si tu lui fais aussi le coup du lit, il va commencer à se douter de quelque chose et ça risque d'être bizarre. Néanmoins ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois rien faire. Au contraire. Surtout que ce n'est pas lui qui fera le premier pas. »

Il sait. Haru est le genre à réprimer ses émotions surtout quand elles ne l'arrangent pas. Et les trois-quarts du temps ça marche. Ça marche vraiment. Ce qui rend bien plus extraordinaire le quart restant où le nageur pète les plombs à cause d'une surcharge émotionnelle. Niveau sexe ça doit être quelque chose. Et non il ne vient pas de penser ça. Il n'est absolument pas en train de fantasmer sur le potentiel au lit de son « ami » alors que Rin est dans la même pièce que lui et le regarde d'un air suspicieux.

Sousuke rougit. Un peu. Il est vite redescendu sur terre.

Il a quand même pas mal de chance dans son malheur, puisque son meilleur ami n'a aucune aptitude pour lire les pensées d'autrui. Sa situation aurait été vachement plus problématique s'il s'était retrouvé avec Makoto ou Kisumi. Ainsi avec le châtain, les deux hommes auraient fini par ne plus oser se regarder tandis que, dans le cas du barman, il aurait eu droit à bon nombre de blagues vaseuses qui l'auraient soit mis mal à l'aise soit auraient fini par le faire fantasmer un peu plus.

Vraiment, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. Il était complètement en train de divaguer et il était hors de question que Rin se rende compte à quel point il était accroc.

Il était déjà suffisant agaçant comme ça.

Et puis, s'il finissait par se décider à tenter sa chance avec le nageur, il fallait mieux ne pas avoir un meilleur ami trop collant dans les pattes.


End file.
